


passing the time

by arcanawildcard, clairelutra



Series: 'twas born from the blue hellsite [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Making Out, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanawildcard/pseuds/arcanawildcard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: The elevator at the buffet breaks down with Ann and Akira in it while they're on a date. They make the best of it.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: 'twas born from the blue hellsite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609501
Comments: 7
Kudos: 75





	passing the time

**Author's Note:**

> p96822 asked: Shuann being along together fic!
> 
> My internet may be dead but I'm not (mostly).

The elevator was stuck.

“I wonder why it’s stuck,” Ann mused as she stared at the ceiling. Both she and Akira had taken their seats along the wall to wait it out. “Like, maybe they caught something in the shaft, or maybe there’s someone _reeeeally_ important on the ground floor and nobody wants to show him that teenagers use the elevator, or…” Her eyes lit up. “What if their chocolate fountain overflowed?”

In Akira’s opinion, the _real_ question here was how many kisses he could steal before they fixed it.

“Probably not that, huh,” Ann said ruefully while he contemplated how to go about starting. Her face fell. “Hey, how… how long do you think we’ll be stuck?”

“Probably not long,” he said, because they were in a restaurant that charged its customers eight thousand yen for the buffet. “It’ll be fine.”

“Y-yeah, probably, huh,” she sighed with a wry smile. Then, “We should probably find some way to pass the time, huh? What about twenty que— Ah! H-hey! What are you doing?!”

“Passing the time,” he murmured against her knuckles, then flipped her hand over and thumbed up her sleeve so he could kiss her wrist next. The softness of her skin was never going to get less addicting.

“D-… do you just have, like, a-a one track mind or something?” she squeaked breathlessly, squirming in a pretty telling sort of way and not objecting at all when he used that hand to tug her into his lap.

“Hmm…” he said, half sheepish and half unrepentant as he buried his smile into the crook of her neck. “You don’t like it?”

She made a wavering, embarrassed noise, kind of like a whine and a groan at once, and subtly rubbed her thighs together as she sat sideways on his, striking the match to add to the fire in his veins.

How _easy_ it was to turn her on was never going to get any less addicting either.

Nibbling on her neck got a token protest, and then a much firmer request for no visible hickeys, which reminded him of his original aim here—to steal ~~hearts~~ kisses.

(And one heart in particular, but he had a feeling he was making good progress on _that_ heist.)

* * *

He lost track of the number of kisses he stole early on, but it was enough that Ann was melted against his side and using the hand she was holding for balance as they walked through a crowd of judgemental socialites and yuppies, her effect on him hidden behind hastily readjusted clothing.

“We can never come back here again,” Ann muttered once they were out of the front doors and the exercise had cooled them both off a bit. “I’m gonna miss it so bad, I swear.”

“We’ll send Ryuji on cake runs,” Akira replied, and her laughter was the best chaser there could have been.


End file.
